


Kenmore Model 110

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Laundry, POV Female Character, Safer Sex, Sexual Content, improper use of large household appliances, no one likes alex kralie. no one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Sarah and Seth got back to their apartment after the disastrous gazebo shoot, the afternoon had sunk decidedly into its “late” phase, because Alex Kralie was both a terrible director and a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenmore Model 110

-

  
By the time Sarah and Seth got back to their apartment after the disastrous gazebo shoot, the afternoon had sunk decidedly into its “late” phase, because Alex Kralie was both a terrible director and a dick.   
  
“Can you believe him?” Sarah kicked the lidded wicker basket full of their laundry for that week down the hallway to let out some steam. Her head twinged, making her scowl. “I wanted to push him down the ravine, I really, really did.”  
Seth followed behind her into the laundry room-slash-bathroom and clicked the light on, grabbed the laundry detergent and fabric softener bottles out of the sink cabinet and let the cabinet doors shut with a clatter. “I’m going to have to _talk to him_ ,” he grumped.  
Sarah glared at the laundry basket. With one more kick the lid came off, spilling discarded clothes onto the floor. She started shovelling the first load in the washing machine.“He shouldn’t have talked to you like that,” she continued. “Why did he even care if Puck came? It’s a dog-friendly park _,_ and it wasn’t like Puck was gonna bother anyone. And it's a nice day in public, of there’s gonna be kids there, too! __Now we can’t__ _,_ ” she muttered, mimicking Alex’s quip from earlier. She took the plastic cupful of detergent that Seth passed her, shook it onto the laundry and then slammed the washing machine’s lid. “I don’t why I’m still helping out with this stupid movie,” she muttered. Although that wasn't true.  
“… he’s not usually that bad,” Seth said from behind her. He sounded like he’d stuck his hands in his pockets, as he usually did when he was uncomfortably defending something.  
She sighed inwardly. Seth had asked her to be on the movie with him; that was why she’d joined, and why she was still helping now. He’d joined because he was— or had been— Alex’s friend. Seth was taking this harder than she was, really.  
His arms closed around her waist as he leaned his head on the back of hers. “I’m sorry he was such a ass to you,” he said.  
 _ _He was an ass to you too,_ _  Sarah thought.  __And to everyone else__ _._ God. She knew that Kralie had been okay once— Seth had enough funny anecdotes about him for her to believe that— but frankly if Alex had been her friend she would have ditched him by now. Whatever had crawled into his brain and died lately had made him into a huge jackass.

  
Seth’s warm breath tickled the hair on the back of her neck. She leaned back into Seth’s chest for a while, feeling him breathe.  
There was enough time in the day to be pissed off about jackasses. They were home now, that was what mattered.  She turned around and kissed him.  “We should concentrate on something else, babe,” she said. Focusing on negative things only made them worse.  
“Well… sure, what do you have in mind?” Seth said, wiggling his eyebrows obviously.  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
… it wasn’t a terrible idea. After considering she looped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, stepping close so they were all but pressed together.  
He pulled back a little, surprised. "Really?"  
"Unless you want to do something better right now."   
Seth looked at her, like _looking,_ making sure she was serious. "Nothing comes to mind," he said after a moment, his hands settling on her hips. Their lips met again and he slid his hands up the back of her t-shirt, warm and sure.  
  
Mm. They kissed for a while, swaying slightly like a couple in a romance film who weren't in a fume-laden laundry room. Sarah broke off to help him remove her shirt. She’d worn a pretty green bra that day, which was nice. (Not that he hadn’t seen her in ratty Nike ones and still been perfectly happy.) Then she helped him take off his shirt, since it was polite, and they were kissing again. He tasted like the red spice gum he'd been chewing in the car, his favourite kind that was quickly becoming hers too.  They were both warmer than usual, their mouths making soft fish-sounds against each other. This was Sarah's favourite part of making out; her lips starting to tingle and Seth’s breath smelled like her chapstick.  
She pressed him backward a little with the intent of going back down the hall to their bedroom when, abruptly, one of them stepped on one of the abandoned shirts on the floor and their feet slid out of from under them. Both of them went down with surprised yelps.

Then they were lying on top of each other on the floor, all clumsy knees and hurried questions.  "Okay--?"  
"Fine, I just--" Sarah hiccuped, and then laughed out loud, high-pitched and impressed. Seth was laughing too, his head pressed to her collarbone. When Sarah rolled off him, still snickering, he rolled with her. He caught himself fast enough that their foreheads only bumped a little; after a trade of clumsy apologies they bumped their faces again, carefully this time, and, well… 

 _This is going to happen on the floor at this rate_ _,_ she thought a little hazily. Mostly she was focused Seth. He’d gotten her bra undone on the second try, hung it absently on the knob of the cabinet that was beside them and then settled his hand on her breast. They’d shifted their legs until they were comfortable as possible and he'd braced himself above her, leaning most of his weight on his left arm. He was warm and solid and damn if he didn’t smell _really good_.  
Seth pulled away with a soft huff, one hand stroking her hair. “I’ll go get one?” He asked, voice not quite __breathless_ _ but definitely sort of __breezy__.  
Sarah nodded, smiling in a way that was somehow not-quite-breathless.   
He shuffled backwards on his knees to give her space to sit up, then took her hands so they balanced each other out.  
  
Just as they got to their feet the washing machine clicked on to the wash cycle, shuddering slightly.  They both looked toward the noise instinctively, and kept looking just a beat too long to not have had the same idea.  
“We’re still paying it off,” Sarah said consideringly. The washer and dryer had come in a unit, so they'd split the cost evenly.  
“How about I buy it outright, and you can buy the dryer,” Seth replied. He slid his hand around her waist, right above the waistband of her jeans.  
“That’s still half and half, smartypants."   
“Yeah, but that way it’ll be my responsibility if anything with the washer breaks.”  
Sarah snorted, which was not particularly becoming but she didn't particularly care. “Yeah,” she answered after a second, “Yeah. Okay.”  
Seth pecked her on the cheek and turned down the hallway, walking quickly to their room. 

 While he was gone Sarah took off her jeans and climbed up on the washer, laughing at the small thrill that radiated up through her hips. It was wobblier than she expected. When Seth came back in with the condoms and climbed up with her she held onto his arms so he didn’t fall off. “We didn’t really,” she laughed again. “We didn’t really think this through—”  
“No, it’s fine,” Seth mumbled, leaning on his elbow (which put him perilously close to the edge of the washing machine; Sarah tightened her grip on his bicep). He put his hand on her shoulder. “If you move this way—”  
“Which? Oh—” Sarah shifted so that her legs were hanging off the side of the washer instead of the front, which lined her up enough to rest her back on the top of the dryer. “That works better.”  
“I thought it would.” Seth started kissing along the top of her shoulder.  
Sarah let her head lie on the dryer lid, relaxing as the metal got warmer under her bare skin. Seth’s hair looked golden with the incandescence of the bathroom lightbulb shining through it. She ran her fingers along his head, pausing to knead at the spot on his shoulder that was always tense. His appreciative hum made her skin tingle under his mouth.  
“Hm." Seth stroked her chest, gently teasing her nipple between two of his fingers. "You know, this’d be easier if we weren’t still wearing underwear,” he said.  
“... you have a point.”  
“Not that I’m complaining,” he continued, a little muffled because his mouth was still mostly pressed against her skin. “’Cause doing this is always fun. Do you mind?”  
“Not in the least,” Sarah replied, palms still flat on his shoulders. She slid her legs open so they bracketed either side of his chest as he moved down the thudding washing machine, pleased at how that his muscles flexed under her hand.  
When he was standing most the way off it, flat between her legs, he caught her eyes again briefly. Then he leaned down, running his hands up and down her calves, kissing her thigh and her hip and the little puff of her stomach right above her shorts' waistband. Those he pulled off with his left hand, moving back briefly to let her kick them off, and then kissed her stomach again. "I should?"  
  
"Sure," she said. Both of their voices were distinctly breezier than they had been before, even. She crossed her arms over her chest, colder at the sudden loss of another's body warmth, and looked over at her boyfriend.  
Seth had walked over to the sink and was rummaging their Leftovers Drawer for a pair of scissors. Finding one, he let out a soft, "Ha."  
Sarah watched his arms and fingers and the way he pursed his mouth while he worked. She ran her hands down her body and then between her legs, closing her eyes as memorized motions took over. The lack of another's bodyheat wasn't a problem now, warm was running down her like a blush.  
It was still good when Seth shut the Leftover Drawer and joined her with the modified condom in hand. He stood beside her, breathing a little unsteadily. "You're gorgeous," he said. It came out just louder than a whisper. He leaned over the side of the washer so their chests were pressed together perpendicularly and planted tiny kisses just under her jaw.   
Sarah counted seven, idly, before letting out what could only be described as a giggle at the tickle of his breath. "Come on," she said, keeping more giggles from coming out by some herculean effort. She propped herself up on her hands as he settled himself back into his previous spot between her knees. He kissed her all over, again, and Sarah burst out in giggles again, despite trying to muffle it. She knew that Seth got self-conscious when she laughed during their intimate moments but the sound bubbled out of her mouth anyway. It was _fun_.   
He didn't seem to be unsure with her laughing this time, though, going by his actions. She kept laughing as she pushed her hips into her boyfriend’s cupped hands, and as he rubbed small circles on her thighs with his thumbs until her giggles turned into moans.  
The washing machine shuddered into its rinse-and-spin cycle underneath them.

  
*  
  
Given time they moved from the washer to their bed. After they were finished they wandered into the kitchen for a drink together. Both of them leaned against the counter, comfortable in their (clean) underwear and the fading sunlight from the living room window.   
"You look beautiful," Seth told Sarah again.   
They were both topless and relaxed, and she had her hair loose, spilling over her back and shoulders. He had always liked her hair. She liked it too, that's why she kept it so long. "Thank you."  
He finished his water. “You know, if Alex didn’t have a smut ban on the movie from his prof, he’d probably have your character and Brian’s having some kind of dramatic make up sex at the end of the film.”  
“The most pretentiously lit thing ever,” Sarah agreed. “With like, a acoustic cover Barry White in the background.”  
“Ah, probably not that. Alex wouldn’t even be able to look at a script with bursting into flame. The guy’s kinda a prude. And I say that as a friend,” he added, even though Alex couldn’t hear him here. (He felt kind of bad to talk about his friend badly.)

“He’d just add a vague stage direction, then,” Sarah replied after a moment. ”'Lights dim, music clicks on from Brian's stereo.'”

Seth snorted. “Fun times ensue.”  
“Exactly." Sarah grinned into her cup. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> edited slightly. this was also made for a tumblr user, a different person than the last story was written for. also originally posted on valentine's day.  
> edit: they're using a homemade dental dam, explanation/tutorial [ here ](http://www.sexualityandu.ca/stis-stds/how_do_i_protect_myself_from_stis_stds/dental_dam). stay safer.


End file.
